Skins
Skins can be purchased through upgrading vehicles and gadgets. Its main purpose in game is to change vehicles and gadgets' appearance by recoloring. Each of vehicles and gadgets has three skins. Below is the list of alternate skins of vehicles and gadgets, so far. DC Comics Batmobile * Skin 1: Based on the Batmobile from the 1966 live-action Batman show. * Skin 2: Based on the Joker. * Skin 3: Appears to be based on the design from the Tim Burton films. Batmobile Skins.png Invisible Jet * Skin 1, 2 and 3: All skins are based off off Wonder Woman's colour scheme and logo. Invisible Jet Skins.png Cyber-Guard * Skin 1: Based on Beast Boy. * Skin 2: Based on Wonder Woman. * Skin 3: Based on Cyborg's Teen Titans colors. Cyber-Guard-Skins.png The Joker's Chopper Skin 1: Joker's Face Skin 2: Skin 3: Quinn Mobile Skin 1: Skin 2: Skin 3: The LEGO Movie Emmet's Excavator * Skin 1: Based on Wyldstyle. * Skin 2: Based on Unikitty. * Skin 3: Based on Octan. Emmet's-Excavator.png Police Car * Skin 1: Based on a regular police car. * Skin 2: Based on a fire department vehicle. * Skin 3: Based on a medical vehicle. Police-Car.png Benny's Spaceship * Skin 1: Based on the M-Tron series of sets. * Skin 2: Based on Ice Planet 2002. * Skin 3: Based on Classic Space Police. Benny's Spaceship Skins.png Cloud Cuckoo Car * Skin 1: Based on a storm cloud. * Skin 2: Based on the Cloud Cuckoo Land duck. * Skin 3: Based on Metalbeard's Seacow Cloud-Cuckoo-Car-Skins.png The Lord of the Rings Shelob the Great * Skin 1: * Skin 2: * Skin 3: Shelob Skins.png Arrow Launcher * Skin 1: * Skin 2: * Skin 3: Arrow Launcher Skins.png Axe Chariot * Skin 1: * Skin 2: * Skin 3: Axe Chariot Skins.png The Wizard of Oz Winged Monkey * Skin 1: Based on real monkeys. * Skin 2: Based on Flying Monkey commanders. * Skin 3: Based on Winkie Guards. Winged Monkey.png Back to the Future DeLorean Time Machine * Skin 1: * Skin 2: Based on the Travelling Time Train. * Skin 3: Resembles a futuristic version of the DeLorean. DeLorean.png Hoverboard * Skin 1: An alternate colour variation of the Hoverboard. * Skin 2: Based on Marty McFly's skateboard in Back To the Future. * Skin 3: Based on Griff Tannen's Pit Bull Hoverboard. Hoverboard.png Travelling Time Train Portal 2 Sentry Turret * Skin 1: Navy-camo colours. * Skin 2: Based on the Animal King Turret. * Skin 3: Tartan colours. Sentry Turret.png Companion Cube * Skin 1: Based on the Weighted Storage Cube. * Skin 2: Based on a Discouragement Redirection Cube. * Skin 3: Based on a Defective Turret or H.A.L. 9000 Companion Cube.png Doctor Who TARDIS * Skin 1: Resembles the design of the early TARDIS console units. * Skin 2: Resembles the design for Time Lord Robe symbols. * Skin 3: Resembles a classic British phone booth. TARDIS Skins.png K-9 * Skin 1: Based off a Dalmatian. * Skin 2: TARDIS Blue. * Skin 3 K-9-Skins.png Dalek Ninjago Storm Fighter * Skin 1: * Skin2: Based on the Anacondrai Cultists. * Skin 3: Based on the Fangpyre. Storm Fighter.png Samurai Mech * Skin 1: Based on the Nindroids. * Skin 2: Based on the Anacondrai Cultists. * Skin 3: Based on the Fangpyre. Samurai Mech.png NinjaCopter * Skin 1: * Skin2: Based on the Anacondrai Cultists. * Skin 3: Based on the Fangpyre. Ninja-Copter.png Boulder Bomber * Skin 1 * Skin 2: Based on the Anacondrai Cultists. * Skin 3: Based on the Fangpyre. Boulder Bomber Skins.png Blade Bike * Skin 1: Baded on Kai's Blade Bike from the TV show. * Skin 2: Based on the Anacondrai Cultists. * Skin 3: Based on the Fangpyre. Blade Bike Skins.png Flying White Dragon The Simpsons Homer's Car * Skin 1: Based on Marge's Station Wagon. * Skin 2: Based on the Mr Plow truck. * Skin 3 Homer's Car.png Taunt-o-Vision * Skin 1: Buzz Cola Ad. * Skin 2: Krusty O's Ad. * Skin 3: Powersauce Ad. Taunt-o-Vision.png Gravity Sprinter * Skin 1: Kwik-E-Mart logo and Color Scheme. * Skin 2: Based on The Simpsons Couch. * Skin 3: Based on Principal Skinner's chalk board. Gravity Sprinter.png Clown Bike * Skin 1: Based on an ice-cream truck. * Skin 2: Based on Sideshow Mel. * Skin 3: Clown Bike Skins.png Legends of Chima Mighty Lion Rider * Skin 1: Based on a tiger. * Skin 2: Based on a cheetah. * Skin 3: Most likely based on a snow leopard. Mighty Lion Rider.png Swamp Skimmer * Skin 1: * Skin 2: * Skin 3: Swamp Skimmer.png Eagle Interceptor * Skin 1: * Skin 2: * Skin 3: Phoenix Eagle Interceptor.png Scooby-Doo! Mystery Machine * Skin 1: Based on the original Mystery Machine. * Skin 2: Resembles color scheme of zombies in Scooby-Doo. * Skin 3: Resembles the classic glow-in-the dark ghost minifigures. Mystery Machine.png Scooby Snack * Skin 1, 2 and 3: All resemble the color scheme of classic Scooby-Doo episodes. Scooby Snack.png Jurassic World Velociraptor * Skin 1: Based on the Raptor from the 1st Jurassic Park film * Skin 2: Based on the other Jurassic World Raptors * Skin 3: Based on the Jurassic Park colors Velociraptor Skins.png Gyrosphere * Skin 1: Based on the utility trucks from the original Jurassic Park film. * Skin 2: Based on the tour trucks from the original Jurassic Park film. * Skin 3: Based on the logo for Jurassic Park. Gyrosphere-Skins.png Ghostbusters Ecto-1 * Skin 1: Based on the Ecto-1A. * Skin 2: Based on Peter Venkman. * Skin 3: Based on Slimer. Ghost Trap * Skin 1: Based on Peter Venkman. * Skin 2: * Skin 3: Based on Slimer. Midway Arcade G-6155 Spyhunter Skin 1: Skin 2: Skin 3: Arcade Machine Skin 1: Robotron 2084 Skin 2: Gauntlet Skin 3: Mutant enemy from Defender. Adventure Time Jakemobile Skin 1: Based on Ice King. Skin 2: Based on Lumpy Space Princess. Skin 3: Based on Cake, Jake's female counterpart from Ice King's Fionna and Cake fanfic. Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant Skin 1: Based on Crystal Treetrunks. Skin 2: Based on real elephants. Skin 3: Based on the Lich. BMO Skin 1: Based on a Coculater Skin 2: Based on JMO, Jake's alias in the episode: Be More. Skin 3: Based on ♡MO. Lumpy Car Skin 1: Based on Flame Princess Skin 2: Based on Lemon Clone. Skin 3: Based on Peppermint Butler. Lunatic Amp Skin 1: Skin 2: Skin 3: Based on Princess Bubblegum. Mission: Impossible IMF Scrambler Skin 1: Possibly based on the Mission: Impossible colour scheme. Skin 2: A possible reference to TRON. Skin 3: Stealth Mode. IMF Sports Car Skin 1: Skin 2: Skin 3: Stealth Mode. Harry Potter Enchanted Car Skin 1: A reference to when it crash landed and smashed into the Womping Willow and got damaged by it in the 2nd Harry Potter film. Skin 2: Based on the Invisibility mode. Skin 3: Based on a snake. Hogwarts Express Skin 1: Gryffindor team colours. Skin 2: Based on Voldemort. Skin 3: Slytherin team colours. Buckbeak Skin 1: Based on a Bald Eagle. Skin 2: Gryffindor House colours Skin 3: Hogwarts Logo. LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-15.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-14.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-13.png Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Niffler Skin 1: Purple Skin 2: White Skin 3: Swooping Evil Skin 1: Red and Green Skin 2: Based on Newt's outfit Skin 3: Ghostbusters (2016) Ecto-1 (2016) Skin 1: Based on Abby Yates. Skin 2: Based on its original appearance before Jillian Holtzmann modified it. Skin 3: Based on Slimer. Gremlins R.C. Racer Skin 1: Skin 2: Skin 3: Based on Gizmo's Barbie car from the first Gremlins movie. Flash 'n' Finish Skin 1: Based on Gizmo Skin 2: Skin 3 Sonic the Hedgehog (Franchise) Sonic Speedster Skin 1: Based on Metal Sonic. Skin 2: Based on Shadow the Hedgehog. Skin 3: Based on Super Sonic. The Tornado Skin 1: Based on the Tornado Racer from Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. Skin 2: Based on the Cyclone/Tornado 3 from Sonic Adventure 2. Skin 3: Based on its original appearance from Sonic The Hedgehog 2. E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial Phone Home Skin 1: Purple Skin 2: Silver Skin 3: 1980s Neon Lights Knight Rider K.I.T.T. Skin 1: Based on K.I.F.T. (Knight Industries Four Thousand) Skin 2: Based on K.I.T.T.'s design from the "Slammin' Sammy" Knight Rider episode. Skin 3: A reference to Baywatch. LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-7.5-Vehicle-Skins-3.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-7.5-Vehicle-Skins-2.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-7.5-Vehicle-Skins-1.png The LEGO Batman Movie Batwing Skin 1: Based on Batgirl Skin 2: Based on Robin. Skin 3: Based on The Joker LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-7.5-Vehicle-Skins-11-e1488225954578.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-7.5-Vehicle-Skins-10-e1488226012564.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-7.5-Vehicle-Skins-9-e1488226045289.png Bionic Steed Skin 1: Based on Excalibur Batman Skin 2: Based on Robin Skin 3: Likely based on Martian Manhunter. LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-7.5-Vehicle-Skins-7.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-7.5-Vehicle-Skins-6.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-7.5-Vehicle-Skins-5.png The Goonies Skeleton Organ Skin 1: Skin 2: Skin 3: LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-3.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-2.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-1.png One-Eyed Willy’s Pirate Ship Skin 1: Skin 2: Skin 3: Based on a ghost ship. LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-7.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-6.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-5.png LEGO City: Undercover Police Helicopter Skin 1: Fire Department livery. Skin 2: Danger stripes. Skin 3: Based on Rex Fury. LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-11.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-10.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-9.png Beetlejuice Saturn's Sandworm Skin 1: Skin 2: Based on Betelgeuse Skin 3: Based on Betelgeuse's Red tux at the end of the film. 20170911 162332.png Teen Titans Go! Titan Robot Skin 1: Based on Booster Gold. Skin 2: Skin 3: T-Car Skin 1: Based on Robin Skin 2: Skin 3: Spellbook of Azarath Skin 1: Skin 2: Skin 3: The Powerpuff Girls Octi Skin 1: Skin 2: Skin 3: PPG Hotline Skin 1: Based on a Penguin Skin 2: Skin 3: 20170911 162447.png Screenshot_20170913-131908.png Mega Blast Bot Skin 1: Skin 2: Skin 3: Category:Index Category:Miscellaneous Category:Doctor Who Category:DC Comics Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The Simpsons Category:Midway Arcade Category:Harry Potter Category:Back to the Future Category:Portal Category:Scooby Doo